Product distribution centers process vast quantities of products for shipment to consumers. To process such vast quantities of products, distribution centers utilize mechanical handling equipment (e.g., conveyor systems) which can be rough on the products. For example, a distribution center (e.g., a fulfillment center) may transport a variety of different products via a conveyor system to be dispensed into a bulk box (e.g., a Gaylord container). The bulk box filled with product is subsequently shipped to a package delivery company which then delivers the product to consumers. While this approach may be efficient in helping deliver product to a consumer in a short period of time, it may be rough and susceptible to yielding damaged products. For instance, a product may sustain damage as a result of a high drop impact as the product falls from the end of the conveyor system into the base of the bulk box. In another situation, a product may be damaged by having other packages fall on it. For example, suppose an electronic device with a flat screen display is packaged its own container and is dropped into a bulk box. Subsequently, another product, such as a case of canned goods, falls from the conveyor system and lands on the packaging of the electronic device. This impact may damage the electronic device by, for example, cracking or otherwise harming the flat screen display. In either event, such product handling may result in damage to certain products and ultimately a delay in delivering products to consumers. Existing methods for protecting products from damage during handling at a distribution center may include adding additional packaging materials and/or bulk to each product's shipping container.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved systems and methods of handling products in a distribution center that reduce the potential for damaged products and increases efficiency in delivering products to a consumer, while minimizing costs associated with the additional packaging material of each product's shipping container.